A Peony Red Lantern
by TheSeriousBard
Summary: After a strange encounter during the middle of the night, Yata Misaki began to notice unusual things occurring in his life. He would fall in and out of consciousness, wake up in places he didn't know, and somehow, he could feel his own mind slowly disappear from within him… Fantasy; Hardcore smut; Dominant-uke action. SaruMi(?) (I guess it counts…)
1. Through the Thick, Grey Haze

**A Peony Red Lantern**

* * *

After a strange encounter during the middle of the night, Yata Misaki began to notice unusual things occurring in his life. He would fall in and out of consciousness, wake up in places he didn't know, and somehow, he could feel his own mind slowly disappear from within him… Fantasy; Hardcore smut; Dominant-uke action. SaruMi(?) (I guess it counts…)

**Warnings:** Dark themes ; Hardcore smut; Dominate-uke; Super slut OOC Misaki…but with good reason!

**Note:** I'm taking a creature from Japanese folklore and combining it with another mythical creature, and I'm changing them slightly around to accommodate for the fic's plot. This hasn't been fully edited/grammar checked/whatever, so I'll make changes along the way when I have time to look.

**Disclaimer:** All (y)our base (characters/K Project) are belong to GoHands/GoRa.

**Side Note:** I know I've been putting out a lot of dark drama-y stuff lately. But the next few will be lighter, more comical.

Oh, and I'm in the works of a sequel for my other fic, "My Life as a Shoujo Manga Protagonist"...it'll take a while though.

* * *

**Through the Thick, Grey, Haze**

"Thank you for all your hard work Yata! I'll see you on Friday!"

As the amber-eyed man untied and removed the apron from his waist, Misaki replied, "_Osu_! See you Friday, manager!"

The crow grabbed his skateboard and began to ride through the empty streets of Shizume City. Although the night's sky held a full, bright moon above, Yata was unable to see its glowing majesty through the thick haze that was surrounding him.

"What is with this fog tonight? I can barely see where I'm going," the vanguard of HOMRA mumbled to himself.

A man with great night vision, Misaki usually would be speeding back to his little apartment near the Red clansmen's home base. But with a foggy night such as this, he could not see beyond a few feet in front of him. As he looked down at his PDA, he noticed it was 3 AM. One of the crow's many jobs was to work part-time as a waiter at a small bar in the financial district of the city. Although he did not like having to work so late in the night, it still helped to cover some of his living expenses.

As he rode further out of the downtown district, the bright city lights began to lessen, and the roads were dimly lit by a few flickering street lamps overhead. However, within the grey haze ahead of him, there was a strange red light in the distance. The ruby-colored glow confused Yata as he moved closer. "What the hell is that?"

The fog, which was originally thick enough to be cut with a knife, dissipated quickly from the area until the crow was only able to see the light within the raven-colored night. When he stood twenty feet from the light, he noticed it was coming from a lantern in the shape of a flower of some sort. Scanning the area, Misaki saw that there was a dark figure standing behind the red light, holding the lantern. The dark figure was completely covered from head to toe in a dark mantle. The chestnut-haired man was unable to determine the age range or gender—or any other defining features for that matter.

Yata felt a chill run up his spine. Although he would rather die than tell anyone the truth, the vanguard hated ghost stories or anything related to supernatural beings. There was once a time when the Red clansmen listened to a spooky story told by Kanamoto RIkio. Misaki wanted nothing more than to run away in fear, but his pride forced him to stay, as Kusanagi teased the crow for appearing frightened.

The amber-eyed man flinched in surprise as he saw the shadowy presence began to approach him slowly. He could feel palpitations as it moved straight towards the Red clansman, without saying a word or making a sound. The only noise that rippled through the air was the tapping of wooden geta sandals against the pavement.

Misaki became stiff as a board as he stuttered, "Ummm…c-c-c-can I h-h-h-help you?"

Then the midnight-colored mantle began to slip from the figure's petite body. Yata gasped as he saw the form of a woman approaching him. Although her limbs were extremely thin, they were dressed with an exquisite silk kimono. Its outer layer was a sea of black, with waves of sakura blossoms flowing throughout the fabric. The bright pinks and reds of the petals gave life to the kimono, as they were intricately detailed. Beneath it was another layer that was pure white with golden stitching in the shape of butterflies. The two layers were held together with a sash covered in golden peacock feather patterns.

The way she was wearing the kimono was peculiar—at least for this day in age. It was as if she were a courtesan from olden days, as it hung loosely off her shoulders. It revealed her ghostly pale skin from her neck down to her chest. The sash was tied so the bow sat on front instead of behind. The lower half of the kimono flowed out, and as she walked, it revealed her milky-colored feet, seductively opening all the way up her thighs. The wooden geta sandals were at least four inches in height off the ground, but it appeared that the woman had no difficulty moving or balancing on them.

Above her slender neck was a face that could make any man stop in his tracks. Her beauty excelled even beyond the top models currently in the country. Even a look would seduce all that glimpsed at the stunning person in front of them—well everyone besides the crow. Misaki had a fear. A fear of women. Despite the world being populated by billions of them, the Red clansman could never get used to staring at one for more than a few seconds without feeling awkward, shy, or embarrassed.

The exposed skin would enamor even the most stoic of men, yet Yata could do nothing more but to quiver in panic. The crow's legs gave away and he fell quickly onto the floor. "W-w-w-what do you want?" he managed to squeak out.

Before he knew it, the woman was standing right in front of him, her eyes gazing deeply at the chestnut-haired man on the ground. Misaki scrambled to his feet and quickly averted his eyes, his cheeks stained with a rosy-pink color. "_Gyahhh_! D-d-d-don't come near me! Stay where you are!"

The little vanguard attempted to step onto his skateboard, ready to flee the area, when he felt two icy-cold hands grab his face and turn it in her direction. Yata was paralyzed in terror as he felt a bead of sweat drip down his face. Her dead-eyes appeared to gaze into his amber-colored ones, almost as if she were searching for something beyond the physical flesh within the crow.

After standing in absolute silence for about a minute—which felt like hours to the vanguard, Misaki noticed a smile begin to form on the thin pair of cherry-red lips, which were now inches from his face.

"_I have finally found you._"

Before Yata could say anything, he felt two arms wraps around his body. The woman's body was as cold as death, and he could see her icy breaths fill the night air as she spoke.

"W-w-w-what the hell are you doing!? Let go!" The two limbs that were holding onto the Red clansman were unusually strong for a woman. He could not break away from the pale, frozen body against his.

Suddenly, the woman began to transfigure into something…something not of this world. Her once beautiful body began to decay and wither away quickly. The crow's amber eyes widened in horror as he could only see a skeletal being gripping onto him.

"_ARGHHHH!_" Misaki screamed out in pain as he felt talon-like claws digging into the flesh on his back. Like a serpent ready to strike its prey, the skeleton swiftly moved its pointy fangs against Yata's warm, pink neck.

The little crow could do nothing more than shriek in agony as he felt the fangs sink deep into his flesh. He could feel something penetrating and surging throughout his body, though he couldn't explain what it was. All he knew was that it sent sharp, throbbing pains into his head. Misaki could have sworn his cranium was on the verge of exploding, as his body began to tremble violently. Something started to appear on the Red clansman's skin. It was as if a shining, golden tattoo was etched throughout his body. The tattoos appeared to be a string of symbols, like some foreign language being scribed onto the crow's body. The borders of the symbols were outlined in a blood-red color—Misaki's blood in fact. There were three different chains of the symbols that appeared to be tightly wrapping itself around the vanguard's body. It continued to pulse through the surface of his skin until finally surrounded his heart. The shining light disappeared…and so did the woman.

After a few minutes…an unsettling silence filled the air. The misty haze that had dissipated earlier from the area had returned. Yata's mind went completely blank before he collapsed and fell onto the cold pavement below.


	2. The Shadow within the Light

**The Shadow within the Light**

An entire week went by after the incident. The sun was beginning to set, and the sky was painted with a rainbow of purples, reds, and gold. It was a perfect spring evening, as there was a gentle breeze blowing through the warm air. The weather was perfect, and there were crowds of people out and enjoying the day. However, there was one person who could care less about the weather and being outdoors. Fushimi Saruhiko began to walk faster down the street to the Scepter 4 headquarters. Accompanied by two of his subordinates, the Blue clansmen were finishing up their daily patrolling duties through the busy streets of Shizume City.

The Scepter 4's third-in-command felt disgusted as he swerved back and forth to avoid the crowds. The thought of touching some random stranger was repulsive, and he wanted nothing more than to shut himself in his dormitory room away from others.

"Fushimi-san, Lieutenant Awashima has instructed for us to check the Camellia Shopping District before we finish today," Akiyama said, trying to keep up with his superior. "There apparently has been an increase of random acts of violence and muggings in the area."

Fushimi clicked his tongue in annoyance. He HATED going to the Camellia District, as it was one of the busiest, most obnoxious places in the entire city. The district was littered with giggly school girls. Every time the Scepter 4 officer would patrol there, he was surrounded by women trying to flirt with him. The blue-eyed man was tall, young, pale, and had flawless features. His handsome, stylish face along with his cool and silent attitude made him a prime target for many, as they were unaware of the cynical and malicious personality that would soon seep out.

Without saying a word, Saruhiko turned and began to walk down the main street towards the busy shopping area. The sun's golden glow was beginning to fade, as the night sky began to peak out from above. After a half-hour had gone by, Fushimi, Akiyama, and Doumyouji were almost done with their duties when they were caught by surprise.

"Fushimi-san! Look out above you!"

The blue-haired man quickly looked up and saw a figure high in the sky heading down towards him. Saruhiko's eyes opened wide when he noticed a blaze of chestnut-colored hair blowing in the wind. "…Misaki!?"

It was the little vanguard of HOMRA. More importantly, it was the man that Fushimi loved more than anything else in this world. It was perplexing though, as the crow would never actively go to find Saruhiko on his own. After the blue-eyed man betrayed the Red clansmen, Misaki had no longer called or visited the Scepter 4 officer willingly.

Fushimi looked up and saw two amber-colored eyes staring straight at him. He could have sworn that the eyes were full of malice, and the crow appeared to be in an attack stance.

"A surprise attack by the Red clansmen? What is the meaning of this?" Domyouji shouted out as he prepared to unsheathe his blade.

Before anyone could act though, the crow began to slow down significantly. It was as if he were a helium-filled balloon that was slowly deflating. As the smaller man closed in on the Fushimi, he could clearly see that the amber eyes did not hold any contempt, but a gentle look of affection. Misaki's hands reached out towards Saruhiko, gently cupping his face with both hands.

"Misaki? What are you d—" Saruhiko's words were cut off as felt warm, soft lips sealing his mouth. As the crow gently hovered in the air in front of the Blue clansman, he continued to kiss Fushimi until his eyes closed.

Saruhiko quickly began to realize that gravity was now pushing down on the Red clansman's body as he quickly moved his arms to catch Yata. As he peered down at the smaller man in his arms, the blue-eyed man noticed the vanguard had passed out.

"Misaki…what the hell happened to you?" the Scepter 4 officer muttered under his breath.

"Ummm…Fushimi-san…What do you plan on doing?" Akiyama asked nervously. The last thing Saruhiko's subordinates would have expected was a Red clansman falling out of the sky and kissing their superior officer passionately.

The two Scepter 4 members weren't the only ones who witnessed the strange event either. A large crowd stood in shock and stared at the Scepter 4 member holding an unconscious man in his arms.

Now, the proper thing to do would be to carry Yata back to HOMRA for Kusanagi Izumo to take care of him, but as Saruhiko looked at Misaki's peaceful sleeping face, he decided against it. Besides, he was thoroughly confused as to what just happened in the past few minutes.

Saruhiko sighed and said, "For the time being, I'm going to bring him back to my dormitory room." The three Scepter 4 members, with a Red clansman in tow, moved past the crowd and back towards their headquarters.


	3. Twilight Seduction

**Twilight Seduction**

Misaki's current state of health was a complete mystery. He had no fever. He wasn't bleeding out from somewhere. He didn't appear to be sick or hurt in any way. No matter how much Saruhiko had tried, he couldn't get HOMRA's vanguard to awaken from his slumber. After a thorough inspection, the blue-haired man sat for hours trying to figure out what was wrong with his beloved. Completely and utterly frustrated, Saruhiko thought to himself, "_Ugh_, well tomorrow is my day off. I'll just go to bed and figure it out in the morning."

The Blue clansman gently laid Yata on the spare bed in his dormitory room. Now normally, all Scepter 4 members were required to share a room, but due to him being one of Munakata Reisi's favorites, Fushimi was able to avoid having to. What he really wanted was to curl up and cuddle with his Misaki for the night, but he decided against it as the crow may wake up and scream his head off in anger. The crow would probably assume that the blue-eyed man drugged him and brought him home to take advantage of him or something. Still, seeing the man he loved sleeping in the same room—so close to him, reminded Saruhiko of their middle school days when it was just the two of them. He drifted off to sleep thinking about how much he wanted the two of them to be together again…

However, a few hours later, the Scepter 4 officer was awoken by the sounds of movement in his darkened room. Fushimi let out a soft groan as he searched the side table for his glasses. As he looked down at the foot of his bed, he saw a shadowy figure move from the darkness and into the moonlight that was beaming down through the window.

"Misaki? Are you awake now? What's wrong? Are you okay?"

Without uttering a word, the chestnut-haired man slowly began to remove his clothing, making a pile on the floor beside him. Saruhiko was frozen in disbelief. He had no clue what was going on in the crow's mind. He immediately tried to get up from his bed, but he stopped as he saw a strange golden glow coming from the Red clansman's body. Bizarre illuminated symbols began to appear all over the naked figure in front of him.

Suddenly, the blue-haired man saw the golden symbols begin to rush down towards Yata's arms, causing the small hands to shine brightly. Saruhiko cried out in surprise, and he then felt a sudden force that caused him to lie back onto the bed, pinning his hands over his head. The Blue clansman soon realized that his wrists were bound and tied to the bedpost above him.

"Misaki…what the hell happened to you?" Fushimi was unable to grasp the current predicament he was in.

The smaller man began to slowly climb on top of the bed onto his hands and knees. He began to move closer, like a feral beast stalking its prey. Yata straddled himself on top of the Blue clansman and had a devious smile appear on his face.

Still speechless and bound to the bed, Fushimi couldn't do anything but to continue watching the amber-eyed man above him. Misaki began to lower himself against Saruhiko's body, nuzzling his face into the Blue's neck. The shorter man's hands were running up and down the blue-haired man's chest as he lifted him face and began to kiss Saruhiko again.

However, this time it was not a gentle kiss. The Scepter 4 officer could feel Yata's lips roughly press against his. The Red clansman began to kiss and lick all over Fushimi's face. He quickly moved down to the taller man's neck and began to suck hard on the skin, ensuring that his mark would remain there in the morning.

This was all very strange, but at the same time, the pleasure was sending signals throughout all of Saruhiko's body, telling him to allow the smaller man continue without protest. The Blue was startled as he felt the hands suddenly grab onto his night shirt, in which he pulled so hard that all the buttons flew right off of the fabric. The little crow's hands began to rub against the pale skin of Fushimi's chest firmly as he moved his head further down towards one of the Blue's pink nubs. Yata playfully began to lick the area, occasionally stopping to suck on the rosy flesh beneath him.

"_Ahhhh_…" Saruhiko couldn't help but to let out a soft moan as he felt Misaki's tongue all over his abdomen. He could feel two hands go lower to his pants, which soon began to pull them down to expose his pulsing erection.

The blue-eyed man saw Yata lick his lips before moving his tongue further down his body, gently nipping the skin over Fushimi's hip bones. Anticipation was the real killer, as Saruhiko knew of what was to come, yet he couldn't use his hands to move the crow's head to the throbbing area sooner.

"…Misaki…stop teasing me already…You're driving me crazy here…"

Saruhiko could hear a soft giggle escape from the chestnut-haired man's lips as he positioned mouth at the base of the Blue's manhood. Taking his sweet time to savor the scent of his lover, Misaki slowly began to run his tongue up Fushimi's shaft. The little vanguard continued to lick it as if it were a popsicle on a hot summer's day. The crow's fingers began to dance across the Scepter 4 officer's upper thighs as he situated his lips right on the tip, which already was leaking out pre-cum from arousal.

A dead-serious look was seen across Misaki's face. Although no words were spoken, it appeared as if the crow was telepathically saying, "If you want this, you're going to have to beg me for it."

Unlike Yata, who usually would have normally blushed and refused to bow down in this situation, Fushimi wasn't afraid to give up his pride to get what he really wanted. "Please Misaki. Please suck me. I want your mouth on me real bad right now."

With that, the Red clansman put his mouth around the tip and gave a hard suck on it. Saruhiko groaned out as he felt the tiny, wet tongue flickering right under the cap. The blue-haired man would have never guessed that his beloved would ever do this for him, but the pleasure that the Blue felt was even better than what he had expected.

As Misaki bobbed his head up and down, he firmly wrapped his pink lips around Fushimi's throbbing heat, letting his tongue stroke the underside as he moved it in and out of his mouth. The Blue clansman clenched his fists hard as he could, since he was unable to grab onto anything in his current situation.

The man above him held onto the base as he began to quicken his pace, thrusting every inch of Saruhiko deep down into his throat. Nothing but a chorus of moans or curse words were escaping the Blue's mouth as he felt himself get closer and closer to climax. He could occasionally feel the crow's tongue stroke the slit, lapping up any fluid that was leaking out. Fushimi wanted nothing more than to continue feeling this pleasure for as long as possible.

However, the blue-eyed man made a grave mistake as looked down at the man situated by his lower body. What he saw was two amber eyes, gazing intensely at Saruhiko as he was sucking. The expression was so erotic, as if it were expressing how much the smaller man was enjoying pleasuring the man below him.

"FUCK…Misaki! I can't hold on anymore!"

Saruhiko cried out as he felt his body get stiff—his hips thrusting up into the air as he began to pour his hot, sticky, cum into Yata's mouth. The Red clansman quickly moved his mouth off of the shaft, letting the remaining white fluid shoot all over his face. Fushimi spent a few minutes panting and reeling as he let his sanity come back to him. The Blue slowly opened his eyes and looked down at Misaki, whose face was covered in his gooey mess. He saw a grin appear on the crow's face as he then opened his mouth, showing Saruhiko his thick, creamy seed on his tongue before closing his lips and swallowing. With his petite fingers, Yata began to wipe off the sticky remains on his face.

The little vanguard was not done with the man below him just yet. The amber-eyed man brought his fingers down to his firm, round ass and began to coat his entrance with the sticky fluid. Saruhiko couldn't help but feel himself become aroused again. He wasn't used to his beloved being so bold and open about his sexuality. Any time he tried to steal more than a kiss from the crow resulted in the Scepter 4 officer being punched or kicked or shoved away.

But here was the Red clansman now, preparing himself and wanting the blue-haired man again. Fushimi figured this may be an once-in-a-lifetime event, therefore would not refuse anything that would happen tonight—even if it meant him being tied down and being dominated over.

As the smaller man positioned himself above Fushimi's hardness, he gazed sensuously into his lover's eyes. When he began to push the tip inside him, Yata let out a low growl. Misaki's insides were hot and tight, and they squeezed firmly against Saruhiko's erection. As he lowered himself down further, the crow could feel his insides being stretched to the limit. Once he had the Blue's entire length inside him, the chestnut-haired man began to run his hands all over Fushimi's hips and stomach as he gave himself time to adjust to the foreign body within him.

After about a minute, the Red clansman gripped his hands onto Saruhiko's waist as he slowly lifted himself up and let gravity bring him back down. He worked it slowly until his body became fully accustomed to the large girth pushing against his insides. The blue-haired man bit his lip hard as he focused all his attention to avoid releasing too soon. His Misaki not only felt amazing on the upper regions of his body, but also he felt so amazing on this end too.

The smaller man began to pick up the pace, as he used his toned legs to ride the man below him. He began to bounce up and down harder, feeling Saruhiko thrust deeper and deeper into him. The Blue could hear soft whimpers coming from the crow's mouth in between the sounds of flesh slapping against flesh. Fushimi felt his entire body burning up. His normally organized thought process began to jumble and was overcome by waves of euphoric sensations pulsing within him. "Misaki…what are you doing to me…" the Blue clansman managed to get out in between his moans.

The crow playfully squeezed his ass tighter, sending shivers up Saruhiko's spine. "Fuck Misaki, you are seriously too sexy. I want to fuck you until you are too exhausted to even move. "

With that, the amber-eyed man leaned back, placed his hands firmly against the blue-haired man's legs, and propped up his arms. Any logical thought fled from Fushimi's mind as Yata's sexual energy brought him to a new level of ecstasy radiating within him. The Red clansman began to slam his ass as hard and as fast as he could against the taller man's hips. Misaki was crying out as he started to feel the man below him thrust his hips back, making every moment of contact even more remarkable. Fushimi was pounding continuously against the crow's sweet spot. Each thrust would cause him to squeeze his hands against the Blue's legs tighter.

Saruhiko enjoyed the beautiful vision before him as he saw his lover in a state of true bliss, knowing it was himself that was making the vanguard feel this way. The blue-eyed man could feel himself close to his second climax. "…Misaki…I'm about to…_nnnnn_… explode again…FUCKKKK!"

Although the Red clansman still did not utter a word, through non-verbal communication, Fushimi could tell Yata was at his limit as well. Misaki threw his head back and growled out loud as he spilled his hot cum all over the Blue's chest—his entire body trembling intensely. With a final few thrusts, Saruhiko could feel himself release again, but this time filling his lover deep within him.

The smaller man quickly collapsed against the blue-haired man's body. The two laid together in silence. Before Fushimi knew it, Misaki had already fallen asleep—his petite body curled up against hide side with his head resting against the Blue clansman's chest. Saruhiko had a strong desire to kiss and hold his beloved, but the crow went to the world of dreams before untying him. "Oh well. We can worry about that tomorrow," he thought before he too fell asleep.

As the two had already closed their eyes and drifted further away from consciousness, neither of them noticed a bright golden light that pulsed simultaneously with Misaki's heartbeat. The light began to send out the golden symbols throughout Yata's body again, but as it swirled around, one the chains appeared to break and disappear from the Red clansman's figure. The two remaining strings began to move itself back into the unknowing little vanguard's heart as he peacefully slumbered.


	4. A Memory Lost

**A Memory Lost**

"_Hnnng_…cold…" Yata mumbled in his half-awake, half-sleeping state. Quickly finding a source of warmth beside him, the little crow snuggled against the body beside him.

Wait.

The body beside him!? Misaki's eyes quickly opened as he stared in horror at what was sleeping beside him. There was an almost-naked Fushimi Saruhiko—ex-best friend and traitor to the Red clansmen, seemingly resting without a care in the world. The amber-eyed man began to panic as he desperately tried to remember the situation leading up to this point. His quickly looked down and gasped in surprise. He was completely naked. Completely naked and covered in some sort of dried, sticky fluid. Completely naked and covered in some sort of dried, sticky fluid and had a strange taste in his mouth.

He needed answers. The crow quickly jumped out of bed and he kicked the sleeping blue-haired man. "OI SARU. GET THE HELL UP!"

Saruhiko was extremely drowsy and could barely open his eyes. "_Ugh_…what Misaki? I'm tired. Let me sleep a little bit longer…"

Shaking in rage, Yata quickly kicked the Scepter 4 officer again. "WAKE UP NOW YOU BASTARD! I WANT TO KNOW WHAT THE HELL YOU DID TO ME! WHY AM I HERE AT YOUR PLACE?"

The Red clansman took in some deep breaths, attempting to calm himself a little bit. "Did you tie me up and drug me and take advantage of me, you bastard!? I'll kill you!"

Now understanding the predicament he was in, Fushimi clicked his tongue and replied, "Who do you think was tying who up last night? And who took advantage of someone who was trying to sleep last night as well?"

Although the Blue clansman also thoroughly enjoyed last night's events, he wanted to make it clear to the crow that did not force himself onto him.

"…What the hell do you mean you shitty monkey!?"

"Look up above my head Misaki."

The vanguard's eyes darted to the top of the bed, and they began to open wide in shock. Yata saw Saruhiko's wrists bound and tied to the bed post above him. His face instantly turned bright red as he thought of all the possibilities that could have happened that night.

Saruhiko groaned out and said, "Hurry up and untie me, Misaki. My wrists kill you know."

The chestnut-haired man slowly walked over to the bed and began to undo the knots that were tied. His hands fumbled with the cloth as he began to tremble in fear. "…What the hell did I do to Saru last night…No! I couldn't have…Did I somehow break into his room and rape him!? NO! IT CAN'T BE!" The thoughts were swirling around like a wild tornado within his head.

After releasing the blue-haired man from the binding, without saying a word, the vanguard quickly threw on his clothes and ran out the door—not even worried about how he looked like at the moment. His mind was too distraught to worry about small things like that. Yata did not even stop for one second as he ran as fast as he could back to his apartment. Quickly slamming the door shut, the Red clansman felt his knees give out, and he slumped to the floor.

The more Misaki tried to think back about the last several days of his life, the harder it was to recall anything. No matter how hard he tried, the crow could not remember any significant details. The only thing the crow knew was that he would wake up, finding himself in random places. Roof tops, in the park, at bars, and now even at the stupid monkey's dormitory. Sometimes he would be wearing strange clothes that never bought, or finding someone's cellphone number in his pockets. One time he could have sworn he had a hickey on his neck.

There was a strange feeling rising within the little vanguard of HOMRA. He didn't know why, but he felt like he was slowly losing himself and knowing who he really was. It was like some sort of evil demon was inside of him, thrashing and clawing to escape its confines within Yata's heart. Thinking about losing control over his own body frightened the amber-eyed man.

"What is wrong with me?" the Red clansman said as a tear slipped down his face.


	5. Another Chain Undone

**Another Chain Undone**

It had been three days since Misaki had run out on him. As much as he wanted to find the man and make sure he was okay, the Blue clansman knew he should give the crow some space to figure out what was going on in his mind.

Fushimi also had a lot of questions unanswered as well. How did Misaki float in the sky like that? What was that strange glow coming his body that was able to subdue him so easily? Why did he have no recollection of the night he shared with him?

Saruhiko decided that it was time to go visit the amber-eyed man at his apartment.

Finishing his evening patrol, Scepter 4's third-in-command swiftly walked past the busy restaurants and bars bursting with nightlife. Passing by the sea of women wearing far too much makeup and men doused in cologne, Fushimi scowled as he wanted to nothing more than to get away from such worthless trash and find the only person in the world that mattered to him.

Suddenly, the Blue clansman stopped dead in his tracks. Within a group of people, Saruhiko was able to pick out the unique chestnut-colored hair that belonged to a certain vanguard he knew. There were four different men standing around him, all smiling and laughing. As Fushimi moved closer to the group, his felt his heart clench tightly.

There stood Misaki, flirting and giving seductive looks to the men around him. The Red clansman was not wearing his usual attire. Instead, Yata had on a leather halter top that exposed his pale but toned stomach. He was also wearing extremely tight hot pants as well, which did not fully cover his bottom. He had fishnet thigh highs that were held up by garter belts. He had leather boots on that came up to his knees. Head to toe, the man was wearing all black.

"Misaki!?" The blue-haired man gasped in surprise.

Before he could get any closer, the little crow disappeared from view as he and his harem of men all went inside the building they were standing in front of. Saruhiko looked closely at the sign and read aloud, "The Wild Rose – A gentlemen's club for gentlemen."

"What!? Misaki just walked into a gay strip club? What the fuck is going on here?" Saruhiko clicked his tongue and approached the entrance. He was immediately stopped by the owner of the club, who was standing at the door.

"Whoa, hold on there. So what brings a Scepter 4 member here to our club tonight? We ain't doin' nothin' illegal in there."

"That is none of your business," the Blue clansman hissed. He needed to hurry up and find his Misaki as soon as possible.

"Ooohhhh…I get it. You here to do your own PERSONAL business I take it. Haha, alright. Though you might be scarin' my other customers if you're wearin' that uniform jacket in there, so I'm askin' you to take it off before you enter."

The blue-haired man scowled, but he complied in the end as he wanted to find his beloved more than anything else.

After entering the building, he noticed the room was almost pitch-black. There were only a few red lights glowing over the stages, bar, and pathways. There was one large stage in the middle, and then several single-person dancing poles at various locations within the room for those who want a more "intimate" experience.

Saruhiko's eyes quickly scanned the room, searching for that chestnut-color he loved so much. His blue-eyes had finally landed on one of the big sitting areas in the center of the room. There was Yata, with a large group of men, including the ones from earlier. The Blue clansman felt liquid-hot anger surging through his blood as he saw them massaging the crow's shoulders, running their hands over his thighs, and openly saying dirty things straight to his face.

"Come on Misaki…if you come home with me tonight, I promise I'll fuck you harder and better than any of these other guys here," one of them purred into his ear.

"In your dreams Souta. Your dick isn't big enough to satisfy anyone!" The blond man roared out in laughter.

"Hey…I wouldn't mind sharing Misaki tonight if he's okay with it," a third person said with a grin. "Misaki, how would you like to have several guys pleasuring you at once?"

That was it. The blue-eyed man's short-lived patience flew right out the window as he began to charge towards the group, ready to shred the sick fucks into a million little pieces. Before he could say anything, he saw the Red clansman's eyes light up as he saw a familiar face in front of him. Yata instantly shot up from the couch and tackled Fushimi with a warm hug.

Fushimi was stunned. He didn't know how to react as he felt the vanguard's arms around him, nuzzling his head affectionately against the Blue's chest. Yata looked up and gave a very flirty smile and wink to Saruhiko as he began to pull on his hand, leaving the group of men looking disappointed that their beauty was leaving them behind for someone else. Misaki continued to pull on his hand, bringing him to one of the single person dancing poles, and he sat the Blue clansman down onto the couch.

Was the crow going to become overly affectionate while staying completely silent again? Saruhiko would not be able to get any answers if that were the case.

The blue-haired man snapped out of his deep thoughts as he realized that Yata was sitting in his lap. The Red clansman put his lips to Fushimi's ear and whispered erotically, "…Saruhiko…"

Hearing the voice of his beloved made him jump a bit. It was definitely the vanguard's voice, but the manner in which he said his name caused the taller man to become extremely aroused. Still trying to remain composed, Saruhiko turned to the smaller man and said, "Misaki, what is going on? Are you okay? You're acting strange again."

A quiet giggle escaped the chestnut-haired man's lips. "Of course I'm okay, Saruhiko. There's nothing wrong. I'm just having a little bit of fun."

The Blue clansman hesitated before he voiced his concerns again. Yata took that moment of silence to his advantage and pressed his lips against Saruhiko's.

"Misaki…I'm conc—" Fushimi's words were cut off by the little crow.

"I want you inside me again Saruhiko. I promise I won't tie you up this time, so please make love to me."

The Scepter 4 officer was speechless. Mentally, he knew that sleeping with the vanguard again would not bode well, but physically, his sex drive was set beyond maximum. A thick wall of the Red's pheromones was filling the air, and he wanted nothing more than to ravage Misaki until he wouldn't be able to run away or leave him again.

With his last ounce of restraint, Saruhiko opened his mouth and replied, "Misaki, I don't know if this is a good idea. You've really been acting strange lately. I want to know what's going on."

Yata began to gaze deeply into the Blue clansman's eyes. Without blinking or breaking contact, he stared as if he were looking for something hidden deep within his body. Suddenly a golden flash was emitted from the crow's eyes, and Saruhiko could see the chains of symbols circling the border of his irises. A strange sensation began to take hold of the blue-eyed man, as he could feel all his physical urges grow even stronger.

The Red vanguard whimpered softly and made a sad face. "Please Saruhiko, I'm serious when I say nothing is wrong. I just really want to know you really love me. All I want is to be with you."

If there was any bit of control left within the blue-haired man, it would have exited stage right as he heard these affectionate words coming from his lover's mouth. Fushimi suddenly picked up the smaller man into his arms and grabbed his uniform jacket before exiting the building. He could feel the passion in his loins as the two quickly ran back to Yata's apartment. As soon as Saruhiko closed the door, he turned immediately to the chestnut-haired man and quickly slipped his tongue into Misaki's mouth.

"_Mmmmmm!_" Yata moaned out as he could feel Saruhiko's intense desire through his fiery hot kisses.

When the two broke apart from their kisses, Misaki said coyly, "So, since we were at a strip club, would you rather me give a little dance for you first, or shall we get straight to business?"

The Blue was already passed his limit as it was, so Fushimi pushed the vanguard against the wall and began to pull off his halter top and shorts. Yata's hands were busy as well as he unbuckled the blue-eyed man's belt and unzipped his pants, pulling out his lover's throbbing heat.

For some odd, unknown reason, Saruhiko felt himself unable to control his lustful desires. It was as if someone had put a spell on him. He didn't even take the time to prepare his lover as he positioned himself right at Misaki's tight entrance. The blue-haired man began to push himself into Yata, pinning the small man against the wall. The two of them both cried out simultaneously as Fushimi had his entire length filling every inch of Yata.

Saruhiko propped one of his hands above him against the wall as he made hard, deep thrusts into the amber-eyed man. Misaki's arms were tightly wrapped around the Scepter 4 officer's shoulders. "Misaki…Misaki…Misaki…Misaki…" Fushimi moaned out the vanguard's name over and over with every stroke.

Wanting to pick up the pace, the Blue clansman picked up the smaller man in his arms and carried him to the kitchen table. In his lover's arms, Yata was busy giving sloppy, wet kisses all over Fushimi's lips and down his neck. The blue-haired man laid Misaki down on the table as he immediately started to slam into him again. Neither of the two even tried to suppress any of the sounds they were making. Both Saruhiko and Misaki were probably moaning loud enough for the entire neighborhood to hear them, but they didn't care.

"H…H—harder Saruhiko! I want surrender all control over myself to you!" The little crow stared up at the taller man with a lustful look of seduction.

It was a night unlike any other, as the two spent the next three hours letting their animalistic urges take over their minds. Whether it was on top of a table, in the bathtub, against the wall, on a chair, or even on the floor, Fushimi and Yata did not give a second for the other to even rest and catch his breath.

The duo finally collapsed together on the bed, barely even able to move. Their bodies became more like gelatin once they finally relaxed. Misaki managed to climb on top of Saruhiko and rest his head against his chest. They quickly drifted to sleep—completely exhausted and content.

It wasn't even five minutes after the two had fallen asleep, that the golden symbols began to circulate around the Red clansman's body. As they spun around him, another chain had broken before returning back to the crow's heart.

There was only one left.


	6. Answers Unknown

**Answers Unknown**

Saruhiko was awoken the next morning by the sounds of someone sobbing beside him. As the Blue clansman opened his eyes, he saw Yata was sitting on the floor beside the bed, hugging his legs to his chest.

"Misaki?"

"I…I don't know what to do anymore, Saruhiko. I don't fucking know why, but I keep waking up in situations I don't even remember how I got into in the first place," Yata managed to choke out between sobs. "More and more I just keep randomly blacking out and finding myself wearing strange clothes or having weird marks all over my body. Shit…I'm scared, Saruhiko."

A look of genuine concern appeared on the blue-eyed man's face. He slowly got up from the bed, and he sat in front of the crow, wrapping his arms around him tightly. Both the Red and Blue clansmen didn't say another word as they both embraced each other, feeling the warm tears fall from their eyes.

* * *

Saruhiko called the Scepter 4 headquarters to inform his superior that he would not be able to come in to work today. Although Lieutenant Awashima spent at least the next ten minutes nagging, she still gave him permission to excuse himself from his duties today.

The duo relocated to a small café to grab breakfast. Getting a detailed description of everything that the crow could possibly remember, Fushimi tried to figure out what was going on with the crow, but he was just as stumped as the chestnut-haired man across from him.

Yata explained that the events started occurring about a week before Saruhiko had first incident between the two. He explained from that point on he increasingly would go in and out of consciousness. It would always happen sometime throughout the night. During daytime, the crow remained himself and in control. It was only when the sun went down that his memory would become hazy and unclear.

As a man who hated doctors and refused to ever go see one even if he were sick, it really meant the vanguard was frightened if he went to the hospital to see if something was physically wrong with him. But even after a series of body scans, blood work, and assessments, nothing was found out of the ordinary—Misaki was a perfectly healthy, normal young adult.

A few of the nights Yata would go to HOMRA and try sleeping in Kusanagi's spare bedroom or at Kanamoto's place, but the Red clansmen would wake up to find that the amber-eyed man had always disappeared throughout the night. At one point, the Red clansmen all tried to stay up to watch Misaki to see what happened, but they began to feel drowsy and they had fallen asleep somehow without even realizing it. The vanguard would also leave his PDA behind, so they weren't able to track his movement.

"Can you remember anything that happened when this first began to occur?"

"That's the fucking weird thing about this whole mess…I feel like I could almost remember what had happened to me. I feel like I just need something to trigger the memories to return."

Yata clenched his fist tightly. "Fucking god dammit all! This is pissing me off!"

"Maybe, I'm fucking going out of my mind, and I'm really going insane," the crow thought miserably.

This didn't just frustrate the Red clansman, but it also annoyed the blue-haired man beside him. He had succumbed to his sexual desires not only once, but twice, foolishly believing that nothing was wrong with the little crow.

The two's thoughts were interrupted as they heard a child squeal in delight as she passed by their table. "Mommy! Daddy! Are we really going to the festival tonight!?"

"Of course my dear. Daddy and I both know how much you love the Peony Festival," the mother said with a smile.

"Yay! Will you let me do the goldfish scooping game this year? I really want one!"

"Haha, but it's a big responsibility to take care of another living creature. Do you think you…" The words began to trail off as the family walked out of the door of the café.

Something had triggered inside Yata. "Peony…peony…why the fuck does that sound so familiar…" he muttered to himself.

Wait. Peony! Misaki gasped as the memories began to flood back into his mind. The image of the thin, beautiful woman appeared through the thick grey haze that was clouding his thoughts.

The Red clansman appeared to have an epiphany of some sort, as Saruhiko immediately asked, "What is it Misaki? Did you remember something!?"

"…A woman…She was ridiculously fucking skinny. When I was going home from work one night, I saw a weird red lantern shaped like a flower of some sort. I didn't know what kind of flower it was, but for some reason, the word peony causes my heart to ache…"

Misaki placed his hand over his chest and continued on. "This woman appeared in front of me and was acting all strange. The next thing I knew she turned into a fucking skeleton and was holding onto me and digging her fingers or claws or something into my body. It fucking hurt like hell. My body began glowing gold with crazy shit written all over me. That's the last thing I remember before I passed out."

Saruhiko could see the sweat begin to drip down Yata's pale face. The little crow must have been scared being touched out of nowhere—by a woman no less. Then, the Blue clansman suddenly replayed Misaki's words in his mind again. "Wait a sec…did you just say you saw glowing gold things all over your body!?"

The amber-eyed man nodded. "Yeah, it was really fucking weird. I never saw anything that looked like that before."

"…Both of the times I met up with you, I saw some strange golden symbols glowing on your body as well…What the fuck?" Saruhiko tried to think hard if he had ever read about this before in a book somewhere.

"Do you think it could have been another clansman? Maybe a strain?"

"If it is, I've never heard of such a strange power before. It doesn't particularly seem beneficial for any clansman to use on another person. And I don't remember ever seeing a file on a strain with that power, but I will go check the database after. Did she say anything to you?"

"Uhhh…" The crow stopped to ponder for a second. "The only thing I can remember that woman saying to me was, 'I have finally found you.'"

Misaki shuddered as he remembered feeling the deathly cold body attaching herself to his afterwards.

"…Found you?" There were still too many unanswered questions. But at least there was some sort of trail that Saruhiko could begin to follow. Whatever this bitch was hiding, the blue-eyed man would find out. No one touches his Misaki like that and gets away with it.

* * *

Sitting in his room, Scepter 4's third-in-command was busy typing away on his laptop. Misaki had gone out to one of his part-time jobs, but the two agreed to meet again before the sun went down for the day. Saruhiko was busy scrolling through the Strain database for any women with similar abilities, but he was unable to find anything close. She could be an un-registered strain, but no one had ever reported seeing such an abnormal string of glowing symbols before to the police.

By the crow's description, she didn't sound even sound human. A woman who turned into a skeleton? He was pretty sure that someone as bizarre as that wouldn't ever go unnoticed. Fushimi tried to put all of the facts together as he began to search the internet.

On the top of the search engine, a link to Toriyama Sekien's _Konjaku Gazu Zoku Hyakki_ appeared. "A youkai encyclopedia? What the…"

The Blue clansman quickly clicked on the link and opened the page. It had opened up to one specific demon within the book. A picture of an incredibly slender but beautiful woman loaded on the site. The blue-haired man opened his mouth and began to read the title, "Hone-onna."

He scrolled down and continued to read the description. It was about a woman who would appear during the night carrying a red lantern in the shape of a peony flower. She would reveal herself in front of men and seduce them. Overall, she was a creature similar to a succubus, as she would lure men to lower their guard long enough for her to extract their life force from them. Her true form behind that pale, skinny, but breathtakingly stunning body was a figure of death itself. As she drained men of all of their energy, her true skeletal form would appear.

If the bone woman was really a form of a succubus, why did she enter into a man's body to seduce other men? It is said that they would come in a female form in order to sleep with men for the sake of reproduction.

Saruhiko glanced at his clock. It was almost five o'clock. The sun would be ready to set in about an hour's time. The Blue closed his laptop and began to walk out the door.

Fushimi needed to go find and save his love before it was too late.


	7. To Bargain with Death Itself

**To Bargain with Death Itself**

The sun was beginning to set when Saruhiko approached the crow's apartment. However, as he was crossing the park, he noticed a petite, pale body lying on the edge of the water fountain. A devious grin was spread across his face as the Red clansman's amber-eyes gazed in the Blue's direction.

The blue-haired man stopped in his tracks—his mouth opening wide in disbelief. "Misaki!? Why!? It isn't even sundown yet!"

The chestnut-haired man giggled as he beckoned the Scepter 4 officer closer to him.

"Saruhiko…I missed you so much." Yata wrapped his arms around Fushimi's waist and held him close.

The Blue clansman—who was first in shock, quickly snapped out of his daze and pulled the smaller man off of him. "Stop it! Don't think I don't know who you really are, Hone-onna!"

A twisted smile appeared. "_Ara_, did I get found out? Awww, that's no fun!"

"What the hell do you think you're doing? Why the hell did you force yourself into Misaki's body?" Fushimi glared at the person in front of him with intense resentment of the being that was inside his lover. "Aren't you a succubus? You're supposed to take the form of a woman to reproduce, are you not?"

The little crow began to laugh out. "What!? You are so funny Saruhiko!"

The Red clansman began to dance around and spin in circles around the blue-eyed man. "You humans are so funny with your crazy, one-sided stories. Just because we normally take the form of a woman doesn't mean we reproduce in the same fashion as you humans do. It is usually just a more convenient way to seduce men into sleeping with us. We don't actually become impregnated in that form. It's merely a vessel to hold what you release inside us until we're ready to transfer the seed to produce our own young later—which might I add you gave me plenty of."

The crow licked his lips and pointed to himself, "As for this one, I couldn't believe how thrilled I was to encounter such a rare breed as he. It isn't often that I can find an adult soul that still remained as pure as this young man's. If one of our kind can invade and successfully take control over their bodies, our own lives can be extended by over a thousand years with their life force. The purity keeps our figures from decaying and rotting away."

Misaki's body began to glow as a single golden chain of symbols appeared to surround the small body. "The more chains that are broken, the stronger and more dominant I become over the host. As you can see, I only need to break one more chain before I can completely claim this form as my own. I require men's love, affection, and sexual energy in order to gain enough power to remove the restraints. It normally takes months or even years to manage to break the chains, but with passion and love as strong as yours, it has been a walk in the park to break the first two."

Saruhiko couldn't believe what he was hearing. His own love for Misaki was causing the smaller man to lose himself. Every time he embraced his beloved, he was aiding the demon to gain control over the crow's body.

Yata slowly wrapped his arms around Fushimi again. "So…what do you say, Saruhiko? Will you make love to me tonight? I promise that even if I become the owner of this man's figure, I will continue to love you and stay beside you."

As Saruhiko stared into those amber-eyes, he could see them begin to glow as the symbols made a ring within Yata's irises again. Before he could fall into the same trap again, Fushimi quickly shoved the smaller man off of him shouting, "No! I don't want this! Give Misaki back to me! Is it life force you need? Then I will gladly give you mine! Just let Misaki go already!"

The Red clansman gave an annoyed look at the blue-haired man in front of him. "Why do you want him over me? The man doesn't even let you touch him and hold him like you do! I can give you more physical pleasure than you can ever expect from him. Don't you really want this body?"

After hearing these words, the Scepter 4 officer knew that he would never regret or take back anything that he had and will say to this demon inside Misaki. "Of course I want his body. But I don't want it if it doesn't have his mind and soul in there as well. There is no point if it's just an empty shell. I want every part of him to be mine. I love everything about Misaki, and that will never change."

Yata scowled and shook his head, completely and utterly confused. "I don't understand you, human. I don't understand you at all. Never in all the thousands of years of existence have I ever met someone who would reject me so outright and honestly for just a simple, plain human."

"You yourself said that you saw his purity and were drawn to it. You must have never experienced true love in your life if you can't comprehend what I'm saying. I don't care if you can grasp it or not—in fact, I don't want you to understand him. Misaki should be mine and mine only. The love I have for Misaki goes beyond what any being—human or not, will ever have for him…so please, give him back to me."

The woman inside the chestnut-haired man felt his chest tighten and his heart pound faster by these words.

Suddenly, a memory that she had forgotten so long ago appeared in her mind.

"_O-Tsuyu…I love you. Whether you are human or skeleton or any creature not from this world, I want to be with you always. Please stay by my side forever."_

"_Shinnojou…I…" Hone-onna's words were cut off with a gentle kiss._

As she came back to reality, she could hear her lover's words echoing through her mind. _"Please stay by my side forever."_

Sighing in utter defeat, Saruhiko could see the amber-colored eyes looking into his with a gentle expression. "Alright. I give up. Though, before I depart, Saruhiko, heed my words and take my advice. If you really love this man, don't ever give him up. If I ever hear that you have lost your passion and love for him, I will personally come back and drain the both of you for every drop of life force you have left."

Fushimi clicked his tongue and replied, "You don't need to tell me this, because that would never happen."

With that, a bright golden glow surrounded the smaller man's body before it flew out. Fushimi quickly moved to catch the little vanguard before he fell to the ground.

In front of Saruhiko stood the pale, slender woman, who was holding a red peony lantern in her delicate hand. As thick, grey fog began to surround the area, hone-onna gave a little nod and smile before she disappeared into the hazy night.

As the mist began to disperse, and it became clear again, Saruhiko gazed down at the sleeping crow in his arms. Careful not to wake the man, Fushimi slowly lifted Yata as he carried his beloved back to his apartment.

* * *

When the Red clansman awoke the next morning, his body somehow felt less burdened than it did before….well, minus the fact that he physically had a man sleeping on top of him.

"S-S-S-SARU! What the hell are you doing on top of me!? Get off! Oi!" Misaki began to hit the blue-haired man's head with a pillow.

Saruhiko groaned. This was the third time that the little crow had awoken him from his slumber within the past week or so. He hated early mornings. Even if he did enjoy being woken up by the amber-eyed man, he wanted it to be done by affectionate kisses or gentle tickles…or a good morning blow job.

"_Ughh_…Misaki stop yelling so much. My head hurts."

"S-s-s-shut up you shitty monkey! What the hell happened last night!? Did you find out what is happening? I feel somehow better today than I did before!"

Throwing himself out of bed, the Blue clansman walked towards the kitchen to brew a cup of coffee. The two sat at the kitchen table eating breakfast as Fushimi explained what he had found out. Misaki's eyes showed nothing but skepticism.

"WHAT!? You're saying that woman is really some legendary Japanese mythical creature who is also some sort of medieval demon who somehow took over my body in order to steal my life force away from me!?"

Fushimi clicked his tongue. "_Tch_, if you don't want to believe me, then you don't have to."

"…No I'm not saying that I don't believe you, but…" Misaki's face became red hot in embarrassment. "B-b-b-but…doesn't that mean a woman was inside of me and using me for se…SE…SE…sexual intercourse?"

Yata could barely get out the words from his mouth.

Saruhiko began to smirk as he replied, "Even if you had a woman hold onto you and take over your body, it doesn't mean you've lost your dick virginity. You're still going to remain a virgin on that side for the rest of your life."

His expressions of embarrassment turned into rage. "SHUT UP!"

"VIRGIN! VIRGIN! Even if your ass isn't a virgin, you'll still remain one the rest of your life!" Saruhiko teased the crow.

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! God dammit you shitty monkey! I'm going to beat the living hell out of you!"

Fushimi suddenly leaned closer to Yata, whispering sensuously into his ear, "You already did Misaki. You beat me with that round ass of yours when you tied me down and rode me hard that first night."

A crimson-red glow surrounded the crow as he began to shake. "DIE YOU BASTARD!"


End file.
